Of Ews and Goths
by Penny Clearwater
Summary: MWPP era, includes pudding, underwear, money, bi-ness, gay-ness, fun stuff. Just read. R/R, please.


"Ew! Gross! So nasty!" Emily screamed from the other side of the door.  
  
"What is she talking about?" Ashley questioned Christina who was standing on her head outside the Gryffindor 5th year girl's dorm.  
  
". . . I have this idea but I won't say!"  
  
"Ew! Nasty! So gross!"  
  
Christina fell over laughing.  
  
"You don't even know what I'm talking about!" Emily screeched.  
  
"So??" Christina retorted as Ashley started laughing, too.  
  
"Ew! Oh my! Dear-! That tasted nasty!" Insane laughing occurred. It was.who was it?  
  
"Yum," Emily started smacking her lips. Then she started to moan as she ate more of . . . whatever.  
  
"I'm coming in!"  
  
"It's all gone! God!"  
  
Ashley and Christina burst into the room to see . . .  
  
"Peter? Oh God!"  
  
"Please tell me that's pudding?" Christina snorted as she sat in the floor.  
  
"It is," Peter chimed a little too over zealous.  
  
"And she was eating that from . . . GROSS!" Ashley fell over laughing onto Christina who pushed her off and straddled her reenacting what had to have been happening. With a devilish grin that was returned by Ashley, she started to snort like a pig eating and acted like she was licking Ashley. Indignity Peter put his shirt back on over the mess of pudding and whipped cream which was stuck in what little chest hair he had and his belly button.  
  
"Silly fetish," Emily snarled.  
  
"You were the one that wanted to do that!" Peter shot back.  
  
"Yeah, and you wanted me to film it!" James shouted coming out from behind a curtain.  
  
"What was so gross about it?" Christina remembered to get up off of Ashley since they were in an incriminating position.  
  
"He has . . . HAD belly button lint!!"  
  
James fell off the bed breaking the camera that was magically set up to work in Hogwarts.  
  
"My camera!"  
  
"My video!"  
  
"My butt!"  
  
To hide her laughed Christina crawled under the bed leaving half her body hanging out. Sirius came out of the shadows in a corner and pulled down her knee-highs that came up onto her thighs. She screamed hitting her head on the bed and crawled out knocking him down onto his back. She straddled him and growled. Her black and red plaid skirt was disheveled and everyone was dying laughing.  
  
"At least they forgot about me," Emily started to sneak off.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
Ashley pulled her down and reenacted the scene again.  
  
"The polka dot bra!" Christina giggled as Sirius flipped her over in her moment of weakness.  
  
"Ashley!!" Emily screamed. She had been enjoying it and hadn't realized what was happening. Ashley was actually licking her. Emily started hitting her as James came in for a close up. He'd fixed the camera. Ashley moaned as she curled into a ball and rolled over against Sirius and Christina. James came in closer dodging random blows. Peter gave in and jumped in on it screaming.  
  
"Hit her! OOOOOOOW! HER NOT ME!!"  
  
"This looks bad . . ." Lily walked into the dorm followed by Remus and Jarrett. They all stopped at the door. Some other Gryffindors on their way to another dorm stopped and peeked over their shoulders.  
  
"Reeeeeally bad," Remus agreed as Jarrett shooed away the others pushing them in and shutting the door.  
  
"Her fault!" James, Sirius, Christina, and Ashley all pointed to Emily. She sighed and crawled away.  
  
"Suuure, blame everything on me."  
  
Ashley crawled over, "Sorry . . ." James moved in for a close up of the tense moment.  
  
"I'm not!" Peter ruined it.  
  
"We know," James kicked him away. Lily, Remus, and Jarrett sat down in the floor. It was silent for a while until they heard a moan.  
  
"God . . . get a room!"  
  
"We're borrowing yours," Sirius muttered to Emily as he and Christina rolled out from between the beds. They were intertwined in an impossible way as he pinned her to the floor and stopped kissing her. She giggled and crawled away hiding behind Ashley.  
  
"I don't want in the middle of this!" She squealed as Sirius came crawling after her.  
  
"You did last night," Lily smirked as James blushed.  
  
"That was different! There was attraction!"  
  
"To who?" Peter questioned. After a look from James he fell over, "Both!? Gross Ashley!!"  
  
"Ha!" Jarrett laughed, "At least I don't swing both ways!"  
  
"Yeah, but you swing the wrong way," Christina smirked at the offended Jarrett and screamed as she was dragged away by her feet.  
  
"Ms. Campbell! Stop hanging out that window! And Fix your skirt! That's improper conduct!"  
  
"Let me go, Sirius! I'll kill you!" He was hanging her out the window by her ankles. McGonagall was below yelling at her because her skirt had fallen down around her upper body.  
  
" She's just a slut McGonagall!"  
  
"James! Don't talk like that! You'll lose points for your house with such vulgar words!" They had forgot their predicament to watch Sirius torture Christina. She was squealing wildly.  
  
"What's the big deal?" They heard someone scream from the ground. "I've seen more than that of her!"  
  
"Yeah, man, me, too."  
  
"WHAT?" Sirius almost dropped her as she started to growl.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"She IS a slut," Lily shuddered.  
  
"I'm so proud," Jarrett and Ashley chimed together.  
  
"Take off your clothes!"  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU SNAPE!"  
  
"Do it!"  
  
"Go Lucious! . . . OW!"  
  
"That's gross!" Remus hit Peter.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Christina hit Sirius as they walked out of potions. He frowned as everyone else giggled. Ashley was sulking because no one had dropped the conversation of her 'swinging both ways'.  
  
"So what is it like to like girls?" Jarrett asked her a little to serious.  
  
"Wonderful, you should try it," James wrapped his arm around Lily as they separated from the rest to go to the library.  
  
"Nice underwear Goth girl," Robert, a Slytherin, commented as he and his girlfriend Minette walked by. Christina threw a quill, like a dart, at his head as he laughed with his friends. One turned around and tossed a sickle at her feet.  
  
"Give us that view again and I'll give you more!" Sirius leapt into action tackling the guy to the ground. Jarrett squealed in joy.  
  
"Mosh pit of guys!!"  
  
"Shut up." Emily frowned at him as Christina just stood there.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
"Why haven't we got detentions yet?" Sirius questioned as he, Christina, Emily, and Ashley walked into the Slytherin 5th year girl's dorm.  
  
"Don't know, something's up though," Emily sat on Christina's bed laying down their collection of goodies from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, I even tried, I set Snape's robes on fire and everything!" Ashley shrugged as she picked up a chocolate chip cookie, "Yum, the basics."  
  
Christina stood at her floor to ceiling mirror refreshing her black lipstick and repowdering her white face. She turned around and grinned, "We should wear some of my more.festive outfits, even the guys. See what they say then." 


End file.
